


Passe et reviens sur tes pas

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Après le combat contre Grippe-Sous, Eddie a été grièvement blessé. Emporté par ses amis, il s'évanouit et se retrouve à la croisée des chemins, retrouvant ainsi un vieil ami...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Horrible Bingo





	Passe et reviens sur tes pas

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris cette fic sur le prompt de ploum "Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir !" ainsi que sur le thème "Expérience proche de la mort (NDE)" de la communauté Livejournal horrible_bingo (j'ai décidé que cette année, j'allais démonter la gueule à ma grille de thèmes, au lieu d'attendre la fic parfaite pour chaque case)

« Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir ! », hurla Richie d'une voix suraiguë en plaquant son blouson en cuir dégueulasse sur la plaie béante du torse d'Eddie.

Ce dernier chercha à le repousser – après tout, ce truc avait traîné dans les eaux des égouts – mais il n'avait plus de force et la douleur pendant le mouvement occulta toute protestation qu'il aurait pu émettre.

« PUTAIN ! » rugit Ben, son téléphone à la main en revenant vers eux « Pas de réseau ! »

Il avait le visage rouge et les yeux brillants. C'était la première fois que Eddie le voyait jurer. Il avait toujours vu Ben comme une personne tranquille et raisonnable, le genre de personne discrète qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. La situation devait être grave, et Eddie se rendit compte qu'en dépit de leur victoire sur le clown, il risquait encore de mourir.

Ce n'était pas le genre de résultat qu'il espérait en jetant ce fichu piquet en fer dans la gueule du monstre.

Mike et Bill s'accroupirent près d'Eddie et Richie.

\- Il faut le transporter jusqu'à la voiture, déclara gravement Mike.

\- Mike, si on le bouge encore il va crever, s'exclama Richie, livide, les yeux écarquillés derrière les verres larges de ses lunettes en cul de bouteille.

Eddie agita faiblement la main.

\- Je veux aller à l'hôpital, réclama-t-il avec la dernière énergie qui lui restait.

\- Okay, dit Bill en prenant Eddie par les épaules. A la une, à la deux...

Mike et lui soulevèrent Eddie, qui poussa un glapissement de douleur sourd. Richie, qui l'avait porté jusqu'à la sortie de la maison de Neilbolt se releva mais chancela immédiatement.

\- Wow, tout doux cowboy, déclara Bevvie en le soutenant.

\- Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous !!

La véhémence dans la voix de Richie échappa à Eddie, car la perte de sang et la souffrance finirent d'étouffer ses pensées. Sa conscience s'éteignit comme on souffle une bougie.

Eddie se réveilla dans le cinéma Aladdin, avec entre ses genoux un immenses paquet de pop-corn.

Il savait qu'il était dans ce cinéma précisément, car l'odeur, la couleur des sièges, la disposition de la salle avec ses balcons, tout son environnement lui était familier, jusqu'au velours râpé lui grattant l'arrière des jambes là où il était assis.

« J'ai toujours détesté les films d'horreur. », annonça Stan.

Eddie tourna la tête vers lui, et pour la première fois en presque 30 ans, il vit le jeune Stan tel qu'il en avait gardé le souvenir : un garçon pâle et élancé, aux grands yeux bleus sérieux, et des boucles épaisses soigneusement coiffées auréolant son visage comme une couronne. Il avait des marques sur le visage, des cicatrices laissées par la morsure de Grippe-Sous, et en les voyant, Eddie agrippa par automatisme le bas de son short pour glisser ses doigts entre les accoudoirs et ses cuisses dans un geste vaguement rassurant.

Stan lui sourit.

\- Toi aussi il t'a forcé ?

\- Non, répondit Eddie avec hésitation – sa voix était aiguë, elle n'avait pas encore muée.

Stan haussa les épaules et plongea la main dans le paquet pour prendre du pop-corn qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

\- Il t'a forcé.

\- Non !, insista Eddie. Il m'a pas forcé ! J'aime les films d'horreur, j'adore les films d'horreur !

Un cri de femme retentit et Eddie reporta vivement son attention vers l'écran : une jeune femme blonde était poursuivit dans les bois par un tueur psychopathe armé d'une machette.

\- C'est tellement nul, marmonna Stan. Le pire, c'est que quand tu crois que c'est terminé, ça continue encore. Il n'y a pas vraiment de fin.

\- Bien sûr que si, protesta Eddie. Ya le générique qui défile et puis l'écran devient noir et les lumières se rallument, c'est complètement crétin ce que tu dis.

Stan ne répondit rien, mais reprit du pop-corn.

Eddie ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu ce film avec Richie. C'était avec Richie, et pas avec Stan, qu'il allait voir des films au Aladdin – parfois accompagné de Bill ou de Ben.

Pourtant Richie n'était pas là. D'ailleurs il n'y avait personne dans la salle hormis eux deux.

\- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas le temps, répondit Stan comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Les gens ne s'arrêtent plus, ils ne font que passer, comme des ombres, d'un état à un autre sans vraiment réfléchir sur ce qu'est devenu leur vie.

Eddie voulut faire remarquer que Stan parlait par énigme, et peut-être se moquer un peu, mais Stan avait l'air si triste en disant cela qu'il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il observa son ami, qui avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains, posées à l'envers sur ses cuisses, comme des feuilles mortes et recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes.

\- Je pense..., chuchota Eddie avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Je pense que c'est pas facile de...prendre le temps. Que ça peut faire peur, des fois...

Stan tourna vers lui son regard transparent et limpide.

\- C'est à ça que servent les films d'horreur, non ?

L'écran noir n'était pas celui du film, mais celui de ses paupières, et Eddie les rouvrit péniblement.

Il ne sentait rien et avait du mal à réfléchir. Sa bouche était incroyablement pâteuse.

Il y avait sa femme à ses côtés et elle lui tenait la main nonchalamment – de l'autre, elle tenait un livre, et la tête baissée, elle semblait lire sans lui prêter attention.

De l'autre côté du lit – il était à l'hôpital, Dieu merci ils étaient arrivés à temps, et il était dans un lit d'hôpital aux draps propres, dépourvus de résidus d'égouts – il y avait un bruit faible de ronflement.

L'angoisse saisit Eddie à la gorge et il regarda la poche et les appareils postés à côté de lui – tout avait l'air normal, et il savait reconnaître les effets d'une anesthésie générale.

Il tenta de bouger les jambes et y parvînt, mais quand il tenta de bouger les bras, l'un était plus lourd que l'autre.

Néanmoins, il semblait entier. Il mourrait cependant d'envie d'ouvrir la chemise qui le recouvrait pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il gémit pour signaler son réveil et Myra redressa la tête, clignant des yeux de manière comique, comme un hibou derrière ses lunettes de lecture.

\- EDDIE !

De l'autre côté, les ronflements s'interrompirent brusquement et il y eut un grincement tandis que Richie se redressait vivement, réveillé en sursaut.

\- Eddie, chéri, tout va bien, déclara Myra en pressant sa main dans les deux siennes, le livre abandonné sur ses genoux – Eddie constata qu'il s'agissait d'un des romans de Bill, le genre de lectures dont elle avait normalement horreur.

\- Que...que s'est-il passé ? Les médecins...

\- Ils disent que tout ira bien, renifla Myra. C'est un miracle que tu sois en vie Eddie.

Puis elle éclata en sanglots et Eddie ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il tourna la tête vers Richie, qui les observait en silence. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours et des vêtements froissés, les cheveux tout aplatis, non coiffés.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Eddie le regardait, il lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

Le cœur d'Eddie fit mystérieusement un bond dans sa poitrine.


End file.
